Follow Your Heart
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: Set during the Dear Lizzie episode. What would happen if Lizzie gave Gordo different advice? L&G! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or products.

AN/ This is set during the "Dear Lizzie" episode. The one where Lizzie has an advice column and Gordo writes in for advice and signs the e-mail, Confused Guy. Enjoy reading! =D 

**Dear Lizzie,**

**  I think that that I like my best friend as more than a friend.**

**                                                                            Confused Guy**

I stared at the message and sighed.

This was complicated.

How am I ever supposed to answer that question?

Especially since I'm going through the same thing myself, and I have no idea what I'm doing.

I have long ago figured out that I like Gordo, but I don't know how to tell him.

It just never seems like the right time.

I take a deep breath and begin to write.

**Dear Confused Guy,**

  I'm sorry if my advice backfires, as you probably know by now, that it usually does. But, the only advice that I can offer you is to follow your heart. If that means that you confront her, well, then confront her. If that means to let things stay the way that they are, let things stay the way that they are. In any scenario, just stay true to who you are.

I smile and press the send button.

"That was most definitely the last one."

"Lizzie, you coming?" Gordo was standing by the door that led into the hallway.

A million butterflies flutter in my stomach and I give him a shy grin, "Yeah."

"Cool. What were you doing?"

"Answering a really confused guy's question."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Gordo's Perspective: 

I feel my stomach twist into a knot.

Confused guy?

Could it be?

"Oh. Cool." I say.

"That's so the last one I'm answering. The student population will just have to get along without my horrible advice." Lizzie says. Her eyes are twinkling with happiness.

I give her a smile and notice that her cheeks turn a rosy pink color.

"Your advice wasn't horrible."

"Yeah, right! You're to nice to me, Gordo." She replies as we walk down the school corridor.

I just laugh and act like I always do.

Good old Gordo, Lizzie's best friend and nothing more.

I wonder if she could ever think of me as more than a friend.

Probably not, and that is why I keep silent about my devoted love for her.

If only she knew.

But, if she ever found out, our relationship would never be the same.

I would still love her, that will never change, but she would be uncomfortable around me. 

She would most likely avoid me at all cost and never speak to me again.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Lizzie's Perspective:

He looks so lost in his own thoughts.

What is he thinking?

About me?

You're very vain, McGuire.

He's probably thinking of his homework or something.

He seems hardly aware of my existence as we make our way outside.

He's caught up in his own thoughts.

Time to bring him back to reality, "Gordo? Hello? You in there?"

"Huh?" he looks startled as her turns to face me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I just zoned out for a minute."

"No problem."

"Listen, can we skip The Digital Bean today? I want to get home. I have some stuff to do." 

Of course I'm disappointed, but I won't let it show.

"Yeah, sure. I think I'm gonna log onto the Internet and see if Miranda is on her instant messenger. I really want to talk to her." I reply.

I miss Miranda so much.

She's only been in Mexico for a week, and I already have something new to talk about with her.

I haven't told her about me liking Gordo, but for some reason, I really want to tell someone right now.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Gordo's Perspective:

I can't wait to get home and see what advice Lizzie gave me!

Maybe it will help me to know how to tell her how much I love her.

AN/ Hey all! Okay, first things first. *~~~* Means that I'm switching perspectives. I know that this is really different from the "Dear Lizzie" episode, but that's how it's supposed to be. And I know that that episode probably wasn't set right before summer but in my story it is. Miranda is off visiting her grandparents in Mexico already. In my story Lizzie and Gordo were supposed to go to The Digital Bean after she was done with her advice column. Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks for your courtesy. Have a great day, thanks for reading, and don't forget to SMILE! =D

Oy-with-the-poodles


End file.
